


Funny That Way

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You and Dean are friends, never wanting to cross a line, but when is that time?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 2 songs: Distance by Christina Perry, and Funny by Rob Thomas

The Distance by Christina Perry

The sun is filling up the room,  
And I can hear you dreaming.   
Do you feel the way I do, right now?   
I wish we would just give up,   
'Cause the best part is falling.   
Calling anything but love.   
And I will make sure to keep my distance,   
Say I love you when you're not listening,   
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?   
Please don't stand so close to me   
I'm having trouble breathing.   
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now.   
I'll give you everything I am,   
All my broken heartbeats.   
Until I know you'll understand.   
And I will make sure to keep my distance,   
Say I love you when you're not listening,   
How long, can we keep this up, up, up?   
And I keep waiting   
For you…

  


While you and Dean were close friends for three years who loved and cared for each other, neither of you wanted to rock the boat and risk the rejection, never telling each other, instead acquiescing to watching/pining for each other from afar.

You knew you loved him from the getgo when he saved your life from a Djinn. You were in love with Dean, but not in the normal way. Yes, he was absolutely gorgeous; ruggedly handsome, could also be a pretty boy (if he wanted to), but you really loved the nerdy Dean, the one that could recite the lyrics to every Led Zeppelin song; the one who secretly watched Dr. Sexy MD, not because he loved Dr. Sexy, but he loved the drama; and the one who could name almost every action and horror movie from the eighties. You loved that Dean.

You loved to watch him. He was strong, sexy as fuck, fiercely loyal, and a total badass. You especially loved watching him get ready for the hunt, the way he would saunter around the bunker, yelling at Sam to “move ass.” Or “I’m leaving it.” The few times you hunted with them, you were on the receiving end of his “move ass” too. He had that pent up energy, ready to be released on some poor monster and then after the hunt, into some incredibly lucky woman. You always hoped someday you’d be the lucky lady to be the one to be fucked after a hunt, but he never knocked on your door, and instead you were forced to watch those giggling lucky ladies come into the bunker happy and leaving even happier and sated, until he never called them back. You watched him come home and and go back out, returning the next day, spending the night with some bimbo he met up at the local bar. You had thought about heading up to the bar the same night as he did to see if there was any glimmer of hope, but you were afraid of facing his inevitable rejection, his “we are such great friends, Y/N. I don’t want to hurt you. Plus, you live in the bunker. I don’t ever want to lose you as a friend.” _Use me and abuse me._ You wanted to scream, get the courage to bust into his room naked and tell him to fuck you hard, but you stayed back, instead, baking him pies, bacon cheeseburgers, keeping the fridge stocked with alcohol, laughing with him, crying with him when he lost friends, and cleaning up after the handsome slob.

Little did you know that he secretly loved you for about as long and was secretly watching you as well. You were everything he never knew he wanted. He loved you weren’t all pretty pretty princess. Jeans, a low tank were sexier than a mini skirt and stilettos. Not that he didn’t mind those once in awhile, but not all the time. He loved watching you walk around the bunker, all casual, wearing yoga pants without panties, and his last worn flannel as you walked around picking up after him, doing his laundry, and cooking for him. He watched you bend over to open the oven, watching your ass, with no panty line, or when you leaned over the counter to ask him a question and he eyed your cleavage and perky nipples. He watched you on hunts at the local bars at night as you seemed to let down every man that even gave you the side eye. He wanted to come back from a hunt and get up the courage to knock on your door, tell you he loved you and make love to you, but risking rejection from someone he would have to see all the time, he decided to play things cool and friendly.  Little did you know that Dean loved you enough, that he wanted the friendship more than meaningless sex with you. You really didn’t think about that in the same manner. You took the rejection as a slight against your looks.

Sam sat back and laughed watching both of you eye each other, pining for each other, trying to get up the courage to ask each other out, but he was getting tired of it. Something was going to give soon and he didn’t want to lose his best friend or brother. _You two are idiots. Enough is enough_.


	2. 2

One night after a recent hunt, you and Dean were chilling in Dean’s man cave like you normally were. When he wasn’t picking up women, he was himself around you. You were sitting sideways in Sam’s recliner, feet over the arm invading Dean’s space watching a horror movie marathon while Dean absently rubbed your feet like a typical, sweet boyfriend. When you guys weren’t over thinking everything and pining for each other, you two were a perfect couple with each other.

“Whoa! Now that is a sex-cabob.” Dean laughed as he watched Jason Vorhees jab a pitchfork between two camp counselors having sex.

“I guess if you’re going to be murdered, mid orgasm would be the best way.” You laugh back as he begins running his hand absently up your leg.

“That would be a nice way to go.” Dean smiles over, and winks, and stares at you for just a little too long. “It would be quick and painless, but I wouldn’t mind getting ganked during a good eating out session either. Just going between your legs…  not caring about the axe murderer, instead savoring your incredible juices and then just go black.” You didn’t miss his mistake and neither did he, but he didn’t correct himself either.

You just allowed the conversation to flow. “Oh God Yes. All the endorphins.” You blushed at the thought of him between your legs.

“Yeah.” Dean smiles, licking his lips lasciviously.

His hand has ran up around your knee, inching its way up your inner thigh.

“Mmmm.” You sigh. “This feels good.”

“You like?” He smiles at you for a moment.

“Yeah.” You were becoming breathless.

He’s rubbing circles mere inches from your wet core.

You’re beginning to pant as you spread your legs and he looks over, entranced by the spread in front of him.

“Oh man. I am really enjoying this view.”

“You are?” Curious.

“Oh God Yeah.” His finger has made their under under your sleep shorts, moving closer to your slick slit.

Your head is leaned back, eyes closed, taking in all the sensations of his hands against your now sensitive mound.

“Fuck,” you whisper.

“Mmmm. I’m kinda hungry,” he said as he began moving towards you.

“Hey Dean, Y/N. I was just about to go into town and pick up supper. You guys hungry?” Sam popped in the room. You kicked your feet up quickly, moving them away from Dean as he moved his arms from underneath your shorts as you blush at what Sam might have seen.

“Oh Hey Sam.” You are now sitting correctly in his chair with your legs tucked up under your arms.

“Yeah Sammy. You can get me a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, extra onions, and while you’re out, we need more beer.” Dean looks at Sam, his hands in his lap, covering the boner he was getting from you.

“Y/N?” Sam looks at you, a hint of a smile flashes on his face and your cheeks get redder.

“I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with green peppers, lettuce, tomato, onions, pepper jack cheese, jalapeños, chipotle mayo, and onion rings with chipotle mayo or bbq sauce.”

“Sure.” Sam then realized you two lost your proximity and was solemn that he disturbed you guys. “It’ll will probably take at least an hour before I get back. I’ll let you get back to your movie.” He winked at both of you and left the room. He was hoping you two would return to what you were doing, because Dean was close to getting a nice taste of you and getting you off, which Sam knew you’d return the favor in kind. He smiled. _It’s about damn time you two._

Back in the cave, you tried sitting a little closer to Dean. You leaned your feet back over and moved towards his lap. Maybe you could help him with his erection, and hoping to strike up the kindling that had started between you before the interruption. You were horny and knew if he wanted to, he could have you bent over the chair faster than you say “fuck me,” but the moment has passed, your shorts soaked and Dean, while evidently dealing with a boner returned to watching the movie, not looking at you, not caring that there is someone right there to help him out.  You sighed solemnly.

Dean got up shortly after and headed to the bathroom, and you knew he was going to finish himself off and you sat there, trying to calm down the throb still in your mound. You shortly head to your room. You never got much out of getting yourself off, so turning to your side as you tried to fall asleep.


	3. 3

Dean and Sam went on a hunt the next day.   
Driving down the highway, Sam looked at Dean. “So, you and Y/N were looking pretty chummy last night.”  
“We were just watching a movie.”  
“I saw where your hand and face was. You like her. Just admit it.”  
Dean looked over angry at his brother. “Mind your own business Sammy.”  
“You like her. She likes you. Just go for it. You two would be perfect for each other.”  
“Yeah. We go hot and heavy for awhile, breakup and things be awkward at the bunker. We’re friends Sammy and that’s where we need to be.”  
“You’re being stupid Dean.” Sam shook his head. “She is too. You’re both too stubborn to realize that you love each other.”   
“No Sam. I’m being smart and she is too. We both know it won’t always work out. Why ruin what we have.” He looked ahead, gripping the steering wheel, making clear he was done with the conversation, but Sam wasn’t.   
“Yeah. Why ruin a beautiful friendship that could be a lifetime with your best friend and start a family. You’re not being smart, Dean; no matter what you say.”  
Sam turned and looked out the window, frustrated with his brother’s immaturity.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since the man cave incident and you and Dean were back to pining for each other from other sides of the room. You still joked and flirted with each other, but he never let you two get close and alone like your were in the man cave.

The straw that finally broke the camel’s back was the night Dean brought home a woman that looked a lot like you, down to her hair color, eyes, height, and weight. 

You and Sam were in the library researching when Dean walked in with her. You were sitting at the table reading a book on spells when he walked up to you and Sam. “Hey guys. This is Gina. Gina, this is my brother, Sam, and our friend, Y/N.”

You both eyed each other. Even you noticed the similarities. She seemed to notice too and a smug look crossed her face.You were sick, but put on your biggest smile. “Hi Gina. Nice to meet you.” You shook her hand firmly, maybe even a little too hard that she grunted in pain and pulled her hand back quickly, shaking her hand in pain. 

You were being too chipper and Dean noticed. “You OK Y/N?”

“OK. Absolutely.” You stared at him and began to laugh. At first it looked like you were being funny, but then it became almost maniacal. You looked straight at Dean. “You have fun tonight you two.”

Dean, being his unobservent, obtuse self, clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue. “We sure will.” He places his hand on her back as they started headed towards his room. 

As soon as he was out of eyesight, you put your head against the table. “Ugh!”

“I know about you two,” Sam said.

“You know what?” You grumbled into your hand as you cried quietly against your arm, into the book.

“I know about how you two pine for each other. He likes you the same way you like him, but you’re both two fucking stubborn to try for it. She was a spitting image of you. She could have been your doppelgänger.”

You looked up at Sam with red eyes. “Obviously he cares for me the same way as he has brought her back to Fuck her and not me. Maybe she’s a shapeshifter. I can use the real silverware tomorrow at breakfast just in case, after he’s ate out her slimy cunt out. Serves him right if she is.” You spoke through clenched teeth. 

“That wasn’t what I meant Y/N,” Sam said. “I just meant that he’s so into you that he’s picking up women that look like you.”

“Bringing a woman home who looks like me isn’t going to get me, Sam.”

“I know. I don’t think he knows how close she looks like you.”

“Oh. So I should take it as a compliment that he is fucking someone bitch who looks like me?” You scoff as you furrowed your brow at the younger Winchester.

“No. I didn’t mean that either… I’m so sorry.” He looked down. “You deserve better.”

“No I don’t Sam.”

“Yes you do. I know you’ve given so much up for us and you just want to be loved; deserved to be loved.”

You then heard Gina’s giggling echoing down the hall. “Well that’s great. Gina’s obviously having a good fucking time.” Then Dean chuckles and you were about to toss your cookies.

“Ugh! I’m going to the man cave and watch something where someone gets murdered with lots of gratuitous gore and guts.”

“Want me to come and watch with you?” Sam looked at you and smiled. You loved Sam like a brother and a best friend. He always tried to cheer you up. Too bad you were eleven years his senior or you may have tried something with him, but you’re not a cougar and you care to much for the elder Winchester. Just the six years between you and Dean were enough to make you feel old and dirty. 

“I’m good Sam. I really just want to watch alone.”

“OK,” Sam said. “If you want to talk, you know where I’ll be. Anytime. I know you’ve done the same for me and…” You stared at him before he finished that. You got up, heading to the kitchen to make most the fattening popcorn you had, grabbed a bottle of sprite and bottle of cherry vodka and headed to the man cave. 

Sam felt sad for you. He knew how long you had been pining for his brother. There had been so many times he thought it would happen, even as close to a few weeks ago when he didn’t mean to bust in on the man cave incident, but nothing has happened and he felt useless to help you.  _ Dean is a putz. I’m going to have a talk with him tomorrow.  _

Once in the room, you turned on the TV to see the same Friday the 13th movie and scene you were watching with Dean last time you spent time together. You began to cry thinking about that memory, so you chugged a half bottle of vodka down and eventually passed out. 


	5. 5

_You felt warm arms wrap around your waist, lips peppering your inner thighs. You moan at the sensation. Plump lips move in caressing your folds then a tongue sweeps up your slit which causes a long moan as you grip your sheets. He licks again and you moan louder. Next thing, you were writhing against his mouth, two fingers pumping in you as he sucks on your clit. You feel your walls cave and your eyes see white. Olive green eyes peek up between your legs and his smile…. It was Dean._

_“Damn you taste amazing.” He kisses up your body to your face. Situating between your legs he pushes inside you, allowing you to adjust as his lips met yours and you taste yourself on his tongue._

_“You’re beautiful,” he says as he stares deep into your eyes._

_“Move Dean.” You grunt._

_He starts slow, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusts back in._

_You moan. “Again.”_

_He does it again. Before you know it, you were holding onto his shoulders for dear life as he’s ramming into you at a brutal pace. “Oh God, you feel so good Y/N,” he praises you as he rams into you._

_“Dean, I’m gonna…” You’re getting close._

_“Come On Baby. Let’s do it together.” He presses on your clit hard and the body snaps. You feel your walls vice around his stiff cock and feel him pulsing inside you. Finally releasing, he kisses you passionately. “I always wanted to know what that felt like.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Releasing inside someone I love.”_

_He kisses you again as he rolls over letting you finish on top._

_You undulate against his hips as his hands caress your breasts._

_You feel your second orgasm coming fast. He raises himself into the lotus position, kissing you as he spurts inside you, coating your walls as you come undone around him again. “I love you Y/N.”_

_You look into his eyes. “I love you too, Dean.”_

You awake suddenly, wiping the sweat from your head, the tears from your eyes, realizing your panties are completely soaked and it was all just a really surreal dream. You turn off the TV, deciding to go to bed when you begin to hear yelling. Intrigued, you open the door and follow the voices down the hall, staying back far enough in the shadows so no one would see you watching.

Gina was dressed and yelling. “You asshole.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Dean pleads in a pair of boxer briefs, his election still showing. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Make it up how? Yell out her name some more. Y/N. The woman I just met tonight; the woman I eerily look like.”

“What do you mean you look like?” Dean looked confused.

She looked at him for awhile and then spoke. “Boy are you dense. You love her, but you must be afraid she won’t love you back. You don’t even realize you were trying to find someone just like her. You’re pretty messed up. You probably don’t even know my name.”

“Yeah I do. It’s Y/N…. Shit! I mean it’s Gina.”

“Fuck you Dean or more like Fuck Y/N. You both obviously have it bad for each other.”

Dean stood there, shook. He didn’t know what else to say.

You returned to your room and shut your door before he could walk down the hall. _He called out my name in the middle of sex._ You weren’t sure how you felt about it. One, he was thinking about you and two, she even noticed the similarity. You sighed deeply. You were tingling with the thought of going to him and letting him do what he did in your dream, but you were also angry with him; angry at the thought of him not saying anything to you for so long and sleeping with another women when/if he cared about you. You shimmy out of your wet shorts and throw on a long flannel shirt of Dean’s and climb into your bed.  

Dean stood in the library as Gina walked up and out the bunker; her words felt like echos. _You love her, but you must be afraid she won’t love you back. You don’t even realize you were trying to find someone just like her. You’re pretty messed up._

His face shocked at the realization. _I love Y/N._ As he thought on it he smiled talking aloud. “Well of course I love her. Who wouldn’t love her. She’s badass, smart as fuck, she’s an excellent cook; and she’s done that all for me. Oh shit! All that time she’s been cleaning up after me, laughing at my jokes, spending late nights talking to me after a hunt, and cooking for me, she loves me.” He then remembered your chirpy, yet bitter attitude when you met Gina. “Oh Shit! She loves me too. I need to go tell her.” He looked down realizing he was in his boxers after having a really good foreplay session and a boner from another woman that looked like you and knew he couldn’t talk to you tonight. _She may never want to talk to me again._ Dean turned to head towards the showers, scrubbing Gina off him and thinking of you.

He reached down stroking himself, as he pictured your lips around him, your tongue swirling over the tip as you pull him in your mouth, inch by inch. He felt himself come in his hand as he pictured you licking up the come and moving back up to catch his lips. He continues stroking himself through his orgasm, picturing himself holding you up against the shower wall, thrusting into you, sucking on your nipples as the water beat down, hearing you scream out his name over and over. All the while, he held onto the shower wall, moaning your name. Toweling off, he was determined to talk to you. He wrapped the towel around him as he walked towards your room. His heart was beating faster, the closer he got to your room. Standing at your door with his fist in the air, ready to knock, he thought of what he would say or do. He thought about how sad you looked with Gina there and knew you wouldn’t want to talk to him. He finally lost his nerve as he turned, heading three doors down to his room and shutting the door.

You heard Dean’s feet travel down your hall, nearing your bedroom and you thought _Do I let him in if he knocks?_ You see the shadow approaching your door and stops and you wonder if he will knock but he stands there for minutes and finally turns, walking away. The tears hit hard at that moment, they would not stop. You cried for hours, eventually getting up, packing a bag, writing, and slipping out of the bunker before anyone got up.


	6. 6

Sam was the first to enter your room to see most of your stuff gone and four notes on your nightstand addressed to him, Dean, Cass, and Jack. 

Sam opened up the note to him. 

_ My dearest Sam. _

_ You’ve been like a brother to me, a best friend and as close to a boyfriend as I could get in this life. If only I was ten years younger or you were five years older, we may have had a chance, but you also know my heart belongs to someone else, your stupid idjit of a brother, and I’m so sorry. I can’t stay here where I am constantly reminded of my inadequacies as a woman. I love him, but he doesn’t love me. I need to be loved; I deserve to be loved. I know you’ll want to find me, so all my phones have remained in my drawer below. Maybe I’ll see you on a hunt one day. It would hurt me worst to say goodbye to you in person, so this was the way I had to leave. I love you. _

_ Your Sister from another mother, _

_ Y/N _

 

Sam gripped the note hard in his hand wringing it, as he became angry at his galoot of a brother. Angry, he stormed down the hall banging on Dean’s door. 

When Dean didn’t answer right away, he barged in to see his brother asleep. “Dean!”

Dean jumped, sitting up. “What the fuck Sam?”

“I should say the same thing,” he said throwing the note, hitting Dean in the forehead as it dropped to his lap. “She’s gone.”

“Who? Gina? Yeah. She left last night.”

“Y/N. She’s gone.”

Dean looked down at the note “What the…” 

“Yeah.” Sam furrowed his brows. “You lost the best thing that ever happened to all of us because you’re not man enough to tell her how you felt.”

Dean looked at the envelope with your beautifully cursive writing. You spent time writing to keep your penmanship sharp. 

He opened the envelope, getting out the letter.

_ My dearest Dean.  _

_ It’s taken me three years to come to terms with a this. I remembered like it was yesterday when we met, how you saved me from the djinn, and then you and Sam took me into your world, teaching me to fight, the lore, bringing me to live here with you and introducing me to people that are now my family. I love our friendship, but in all honesty Dean, I want more; I need more… I want and need you, but you obviously don’t feel the same about me, and I have comes to terms with that. However, I can’t live in a place where I’m constantly reminded of the fact that I am inadequate and you don’t love me. I know that sounds petty and I’m sorry, but I deserve to be loved. I want someone to love me, to hold me when I’m sad; to laugh at and with me; to talk to; kiss; and make love with. I wanted all that with you. I wish you all the happiness and love you desire Dean. I am and will always be yours for the taking if you ever so desire.  _

_ Yours. Always. _

_ Y/N _

 

Dean stares at that piece of paper for minutes and then looked up away as a single man tear ran down his cheek _.  _ He remembered every moment you shared together, especially the night you two were comfortable in the man cave watching movies.  _ I should have kissed her. I should have grabbed her and made love to her. I should have told her.  _ He looked down _.  _

“Are you happy with yourself?” Sam looked at Dean angry as Dean looked up at his brother, and outside of any death, Sam saw the one man tear from his brother’s eye

“No Sam. I love her.”

“I think I might be able to track her.”

“Thanks Sam.” Dean said holding your note like it was the last thing he’d ever have if yours.

Dean went to your room, seeing most of your stuff removed from the room. 

He opened the drawers to see your phones and the back was a small photo of you, Sam, Jack, Cas, and Dean hanging out in front of Impala and your Porsche 944 that you recently traded in for something more practical, a newer model Chevy Malibu that was less noticeable, and also, Sam could not track. He laughed at that Porsche, but loved the fact she loved fast cars.  

Later when Sam gave Jack and Cas the notes, Jack cried and then read his. 

_ My dearest Jack. _

_ You’re like a son I never had. Dean, Sam, Cas and I are so proud of you and the man you are becoming.  _

_ Love, _

_ Y/N _

 

Cass didn’t take his note as well

_ My dearest Cas, _

_ I never thought angels really existed and then I met you and how much you love Dean, Sam, Jack, and eventually me. I love you as a person and you are loved by all of us.  _

_ Love, _

_ Y/N _


	7. 7

You were a hotel three states away researching a salt and burn given to you by Donna Hancum.

You stayed out too late at the local bar and it was too early when you were awakened by incessant knocking. “Who’s there?”

No one responded, so you rolled over closing your eyes again. _Must have had the wrong room._ but a few minutes later the knocking started again.

“All Right. Jesus! Fuck! Can’t a girl get some beauty sleep around here.” You yelled. You thought it was somebody with the wrong room or trying to buy drugs _._

You got up going to answer the door, grabbing your pistol, at first forgetting the fact you are in one of Dean’s plaid shirts and nothing else. You quickly throw on your some sleep shorts as you swing the door open, gun cocked, pointed  and ready. “What the Fuck do you want?” You swallowed. In front of you stood a very angry Dean. “You left the bunker with just a note and no goodbye. I need to talk to you” He said pushing himself in the door. He was wearing a clean pair of jeans, a T-shirt, plaid shirt and a canvas jacket. He looked gorgeous. Baby was parked out in front of the room next to your car.

“Come on in.” You said sarcastically, but deep down you were hesitant. You uncocked your gun pointing it downward.

He heavy footed his way to the edge of your bed. You followed him, sitting politely next to him and pulling down the shirt as you crossed your legs.

Dean noticed when you went to sit that the shirt is inching up and your sleep shorts are a little short, letting a little of your ass cheek show. He smiles for a brief second and hopes you didn’t notice.

“What do you want Dean?” Hands in your lap, wringing each other, your nerves frayed, you looked at him.

“Y/N.” He stares at you and you wondered what he was about to yell at you about, but instead of yelling, he just stares a bit longer. Finally, after what felt like minutes, he leans in, putting both hands on your cheeks, and presses his lips to yours tenderly, beginning to slowly move his lips against yours.

Your lips instinctively move with him, as you reach up to place your hand on his cheek and you continue to kiss. He sweeps his tongue across your lips and you open your mouth allowing his tongue access. You felt his tongue explore the inside your mouth, finally meeting yours as he presses his tongue to yours over and over. After awhile, he finally pulls away. “I always wanted to do that with you.”

“What?” You looked at Dean confused. “Man Dean. I was ready to get a total tongue lashing by you, not a tongue lavishing.

Dean begins to chuckle. “That’s what I love about you Y/N.”

You gasp. “What?”

“You heard me. I love you. I love your sarcasm, your laugh, your stupid jokes and everything you do for me, Sam, Cas, and Jack, and I’ve been a complete douchebag for those three years.”

“Not a complete douchebag.” You smile, looking down. “Not all the time.”

“Trust me. I was, for not seeing this beautiful woman in front of me this whole time.”

“You’re not completely at fault. I could never tell you the truth, I love you too.”

Dean smiles. “Besides Sam and Cass, you’re my best friend and I totally took advantage of you. You always tried to take care of me and I was stupid dick.”

“Stop it. You’re here now. We’re here now, in this moment. I think we need slow things down and take each day at a time to see how this goes.”

“Not too slow, I hope.” He stares in your eyes.

You look back at him and smile. “Oh for fuck’s sake Dean Winchester, I don’t want to go that kind of slow today. Just fuck me now.”

He laughs, leaning in kissing you passionately.

Leaning you back against the bed. “I want you so bad woman.”

“Don’t hold back.” You begin shrugging off his jacket and plaid shirt at once. Then grabbing his shirt, you yank it up so quickly he barely got his arms up.

“I see you aren’t holding back.”

“Fuck no! I’ve waited too long for this day, Dean Winchester.”

He laughed as began tugging up your shirt, pulling it off and immediately went and swirled his tongue around your nipple.

“Oh God.” You moaned, reaching down as you began to palm his already large bulge.

“Fuck Y/N,” he says as he takes your nipple in his mouth and sucking harshly. He does the other as he slips his hand down the front of your shorts stroking your already soaking mound.

You undo his belt and rip his belt out quickly, undoing his jeans and slipping your hand inside to greedily grab his swollen cock and begin to stroke and tug.

He rolls you to your back, kissing you, as you both begin to move up towards the headboard. Positioning his knee between your legs you begin to grind against it with your soaking core looking for friction.

“Please Dean.”

He smiles as he begins kissing down your neck, down around your breasts and down your torso until he begins to pull off your shorts.

Looking at your wet pussy, you get nervous closing your legs.

He leans and smiles as he touches your knees spreading your legs. “Y/N, I’ve dreamt about this moment for so long and I’m not in the least bit disappointed to know how wet you are for me.”

“Really?” You look up confused. Most guys don’t like that much wet.

He smiles. “Oh God Yes! I just can’t wait to be between these legs momentarily. You’re turning me on just knowing how turned on you are for me.”

“Always for you Dean, and I’ve been dreaming of this moment since we first met.”

“Man are we stupid,” he said and you nodded in agreement.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he said as he dipped down kissing your pelvis, around your hips, down your thighs, ass, to your knees and back up your inner thighs and back, which caused such a loud moan that resonated in your belly.

That caused him to groan loudly, vibrating to his already swollen cock. “Yes Y/N. I love fact that this deep sexy moan is for me.”

And at that moment, he licked up your slit, engulfing your clit in his mouth and you about came. “Oh Fuck Yes. Dean!”

He continued sucking as you writhed against him; then moving down, he thrusted his tongue in your wet entrance, his thumb beginning to rub your clit.

“I’ve never tasted someone so amazing in all my years of fucking.”

“Even Gina?”

“A million times more than Gina.” Dean looked up at you, smiling. “Y/N. My love. Your taste is so divine and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life  in between your legs.”

And at that moment his tongue fucked your entrance hard until you orgasmed; you coming all over him. He pressed his tongue against your clit as you came down from your high. He took a moment to wipe his face with the bedsheet and returned to your lips as you tasted yourself on his tongue.

“I never wanted to taste myself, but tasting me on you and with you is pretty amazing.”

“We do taste pretty fucking good together, don’t we Baby?”

_He called me Baby. The only time I have ever heard him call something Baby was his car._

Dean saw your gears moving. “Yeah. I called you Baby. You’re mine now Baby. You mean more to me than even my Baby parked outside.”

At that moment, you almost orgasmed again at just the thought of how much you meant to him as he moved up between your legs and smiled, interlacing his fingers with yours, pushing inside you.

He took his time thrusting slow and deep, at first then increased, kissing you as you bucked against him. It wasn’t long until were both keeping a hard pace as he fucked you hard and deep.

“You feel so good Y/N. So wet. So warm. So tight.”

“Oh God.” You smile and moan as he’s hitting your g-spot. “This feels so good. It’s been awhile.”

“How long?”

“About three years.” You felt him stop a second and stare at you.

“Really. You never went home with anyone or took anyone home?”

“No. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t. I loved you too much.”

He stared at you, and he had this overwhelming feeling to hold you.

“Don’t you dare stop now Dean Winchester. I’ve wanted you for so long. Just keep fucking me deep and hard.”

He wanted to give you what you asked for as he began coming undone. He wrapped your leg around his waist, changing the angle, pounding into you, deep and hard until he began pulsing erratically, finally releasing inside you. “I love you Y/N.” He looked down at you breathless.

“I love you too Dean.” You were panting, still coming undone from the incredible second orgasm. His lips met yours and he stayed in you as you fluttered around him until he went completely soft and your aftershocks ceased.

Pulling out and rolling to his back, he pulled you too him as you laid your head against his chest. “I need a little rest Baby and I promise, we’ll be going for the second round soon.” He smiled.

“OK. I’m OK with that. I’m exhausted myself,” you said as you fell asleep quickly against his chest and in his arms.


	8. 8

When you woke an hour later. Dean was on his side, hand in his arm. He was awake watching you sleep, waiting to for you to wake. “Hey Baby. Do you know, you’re so beautiful when you’re sleeping. I’m such a dick for not knowing that until now. How’re you feeling?”

“Well, you’re not the only one who feels stupid for not having the courage to tell you how I feel

either.” You smirk seductively. “I’m ready for the next nine rounds.” 

“You think you can handle being fucked that hard and long by me?” He smirked.

You laugh. “I’m gonna try and I sure as Hell don’t mind trying.”

He laughed as you began kissing down his chest. Smiling, you sucked on his nipples as he grunted, his head back. 

Continuing down his torso, past his treasure trail, as you locked up the long vein of his member. 

“Oh Fuck.” That caught Dean off guard. 

“You like that?” You smiled.

“Fuck Yeah.” You lick up his vein again and swirl your tongue around tip, wet in precum. 

“You taste so good.” You took him in, inch by inch, until you you were balls deep relaxing your gag reflex and begin to suck him hard.

“Oh Fuck Y/N.” He leaned down holding your head. Before long, he was thrusting into your mouth as he got closer to release. You tried to breathe through your nose as he fucked you hard. He began to pulse, spurting inside you as you took as much as you could.

Lidded eyes looked at him. You smiled as you moved up his body and captured his mouth with yours, straddling him as you grabbed his cock and lined him up to your entrance, moving down, and  letting him impale you. “Oh Fuck Yes Dean!”

You bobbed up and down on him as his eyes followed his hands on your bouncing breasts, until your walls clamped around him, and you press down hard on his thighs, your back arched as you squealed, coming hard on him. 

“You are amazing in every possible way Y/N.” Dean breathlessly said as he looked at you with utter love. 

“You are unforgettable Dean.”

You spent the next three days in that hotel, letting him fuck you hard around the room, make love to you, including riding his face and lots of shower sex.

As you laid in bed together, he smiled. “Let’s go home Baby. Start our life.”

“OK Dean.” You smiled. 


	9. 9

You followed Dean back in your car back to the bunker, pulling into the garage and parking your car. Before you could even get completely out of the car, Dean was there pulling you out into his arms and kissing you. 

“Well, I’m glad to know I wasn’t just a fling Winchester.”

He smiled, brushing a string of hair out of your face. “Hell No Baby. You have me. Always.”

When you entered the bunker, you were yanked into a big hug by Sam and then Cas. 

“Glad you are back,” Sam said as he hugged you.

“I’m so glad Dean came to his senses,” Cas said after you hugged him. 

Dean pulled you close to him, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I was so stupid to wait so long.”

“We both did, but now we’re together and gonna make up for lost time,” You smile. 

——————————————

Six weeks later as you sat on your bed looking at your phone timer counting down, feeling like the Tempus has slowed time. “I’m gonna gank Tempus’ ass if he’s making time crawl this much,” Dean said with a huff. Dean sat next next to you, holding your hand. When the buzzer went off, you both leaned over looking. The dash mark told the story. You both heaved a sigh of relief. “Negative.”

You smiled holding up the pregnancy test. 

“I’m so glad,” Dean breathed.

You both weren’t ready for children. It had only been six weeks since you moved your relationship from friendship to relationship and a baby wasn’t in the plans at that moment in time.  He then wrapped his arms around your waist. “I was so afraid of a positive and being a father, although if I thought about having children with anyone, it would be you.”

“I’m glad to know. I don’t think I’m ready to be a mom either.” You then stood up. “Now, how do you want to celebrate this negative outcome?” you smiled as you lifted a condom package. “Yay or Nay!”

Dean laughed. “I’m a gambling man. Nay Baby.”

You climbed into the bed and straddled his hips as he lays back in the bed. He’s digging into your thighs with his meaty fingers. 

“That’s what got us into this predicament in the first place, Dean.” 

“You’re right Baby, and if a baby is in the cards, life is funny that way.”

“That is true,” you said leaning in meeting his lips….

 

The End. 

 

"Funny" by Rob Thomas   
I was born on a bad sign   
Saw the best in the worst times   
Had a run with some good lines   
All fear and alibi   
Had a laugh for a good while   
And all my tears were crocodile   
I came down hard a million miles away   
And here I am   
  
So let it fall around our feet   
I'm with you and you're with me   
And you're the only one I think about these days   
We may win or we may lose   
All I know is that I'd choose it all again   
And how I feel could never fade   
Life is funny that way   
That way   
  
I was raised on a fault line   
Thought the faults were all mine   
I drank so hard I almost died   
Most of the time   
But what the hell do I know   
When I just go where the wind blows   
All this time and all I know   
Is I don't know so much   
  
So let it fall around our feet   
I'm with you and you're with me   
And you're the only one I think about these days   
We may win or we may lose   
All I know is that I'd choose it all again   
And how I feel could never fade   
Life is funny that way   
  
And now I never thought I was enough   
I never thought I pulled my weight   
I painted the lines until I was drawn   
But I'm not sure that it looks like me   
  
I was born on a bad sign   
Saw the best in the worst times   
Singing all of the wrong lines all my life   
  
So let it fall around our feet   
I'm with you and you're with me   
And you're the only one I think about these days   
We may win or we may lose   
All I know is that I'd choose it all again   
And how I feel could never fade   
Life is funny that way   
That way

**Author's Note:**

> f you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism appreciated and accepted. Thanks for taking out the time to read and respond.
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
